clases de Antomía
by floopy.pinto.5
Summary: La vida en es castillo es algo agotadora, pero siempre habrá lugar para la diversión, si de ello se encargan un ex laldrón y una hermoza princesa.


Clases de Anatomía:

Era un día como todos en el Reino de Corona, los pajaros cantaban sus hermozas melodías, y el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor.

Este se filtraba suavemente por una habitación,en esta dormía una hermoza princesa,junto a su amigo camaleón.

Lentamente,se despierta asombrada por un extraño sueño,que la hacía pensar. En su sueño, estaba junto a un guapo y musculos castaño, que la abrasaba y besaba sin cesar.

Aunque ese sueño le daba un poco de pudor, quería volver a soñar con ese hombre y sus caricias, ya que quería ver que más podría pasar.

Rapunzel,estaba a punto de volver a dormir, hasta que...

Toc Toc Toc!

Adiós sueño especial. Rapunzel se levanta lentamente de la cama, no sin antesa darle los buenos días, a su amiguito Pascal.

Toc Toc Toc!

- ¿Quién es?- Pregunta la princesa algo molesta por la interrupción.

- Alteza soy Attila ¿Está usted despierta?- Preguntó Attila, la dama de honor y amiga de Rapunzel.

- Oh Sí Attila, recién estaba por ir al armario a cambiarme, para ir a desayunar.

- Está bien alteza, pero por favor apresurese son las 8:15 AM, llegará tarde a su lección de anatomía.

´´¿Mi clase de anatomía?´´- Pensó la hermoza joven.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que había vuelto al castillo, y con eso también habían comenzado sus lecciones, que por lo cierto no eran para nada desagradables. Pero desde que comenzaron las lecciones de anatomía, Rapunzel no podía dejar de sentirse tan interesada sobre el tema, y con eso no faltaba a ningúna clase.

Mientras la princesa seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, Atila volvió a tocar la puerta más fuerte, ya que se preocupó por el largo silencio de la princesa.

TOC, TOC, TOC

- ¡OH! ¡Si Atila ya voy lo siento!- Contesta apenada la princesa.

- Está bien alteza, es solo que pensé que se había quedado dormida, ya que no contestaba.

- Tranquila Attila, está todo perfectamente bien, estaré lista en unos 5 minutos.

- Perfecto alteza, se lo comunicaré a su profesor, así no se queda esperandola mucho tiempo.

- Gracias Attila nos vemos luego.

Luego de cerrar la puerta, Rapunzel ve a su amiguito despierto, pero aún algo cansado.

- Debo irme a la lección de Anatomía Pascal, volveré dentro de 2 horas, puedes seguir durmiendo o ir a comer al frutero que está en mi mesita.

Pascal le responde con un ruidito aprobatorio, y los dos se despiden.

Luego de unos 5 minutos, la princesa corría rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo, no quería llegar tarde a ninguna lección y mucho menos si se trataba de ESA.

Al llegar, la princesa se para en frente de las enormes puertas, toma un poco de aire, y llama a la puerta.

Al escuchar la aprobación, entra y saluda a su paciente profesor, que la mira con un rostro reprobatorio y cómplice.

- Buenos días su alteza, veo que a dormido bien, ya que a tomado todo su tiempo para llegar hasta aquí.

- Sí lo sé, lo lamento mucho profesor, no volverá a ocurrir.

- Eso espero, pero no sería bueno de mi parte reprocharle, ya que usted nunca a faltado a ninguna de sus clases es una alumna muy responsable.

- Mucas gracias Profesor- Contesa Rapunzel, algo alagada, por el comentarío del profesor.

- Por nada alteza, ya que estamos conversando, quisiera que me contara todo lo que a entendido sobre la Anatomía.

- ¡Por supuesto profesor será un placer!

Luego de dos horas de prácticas, la princesa se dirigía hacía la cocina, ya que por el apuro no había podido desayunar.

Estaba a punto de doblar en el pasillo contiguo, hasta que sintió unos brazos fuertes y cálidos, que la estrechaban más y más cerca de su dueño.

Ella gira solo para encontrarse con un hombre alto, con unos hermozos ojos cafés, que la miraban con una dulce y amorosa mirada. A la princesa no le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta quién era, pero sin previo aviso, ya se encontraban en un suave y caliente beso que transmitía todo lo que cada uno sentía por el otro.

- Buenos días preciosa- Saluda coquetamente Eugene.

- Buenos días Eugene, te extrañado mucho últimamente.

- Yo también te extraño Blondi, no sabes lo dificil que es para mí estar lejos de tí, no veo la hora de que sean vacaciones.

- Sabes creo que podríamos pasar la mañana juntos, yo ya no tengo ninguna lección hasta la tarde, y creo que tú tampoco tienes que ir a ningún lado.

- Por supuesto preciosa, solo dejame que me de un baño, y nos encontramos luego. ¿Quieres?

- Mmmm... ¿Eugene te molestaría si voy contigo?. Es que me gustaría pasar más tiempo juntos, y también porque tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte, sobre mis lecciones.

Eugene se había dado cuenta que la princesa tenía algo en mente, pero él no se lo diría, ya que siempre espera a ver que sucede.

- Bueno está bien, no le veo nada de malo a eso, vamos a mi habitación me arreglo y nos vamos.

- Está bien- Contesta Rapunzel, que por fín había ahorrado valor, para no reirse y revelar esa mirada traviesa.

Al llegar a la habitación, Eugene invita a Rapunzel a sentarse, mientras él se va por su ropa al armario.

- Dime Blondi, ¿Cómo estuvo hoy tu lección de Anatomía? ¿Aprendiste algo nuevo?- Cuestiona Eugene del otro lado de la habitación.

- Oh, hoy estuvo increíble, aprendí cosas nuevas sobre el aparato reproductor de la mujer y esas cosas- Responde la princesa, restandole importancía, a lo que acababa de decir.

- Que interesante, ¿Y qué sentiste cuando se habló del tema?

- Mucho pudor, jajaja

- jajajajaja no le veo nada raro a eso. A cualquiera podría pasarle.

Al salir del armario, Eugene se dirije hasta la ducha, ya que se dio cuenta que no estaba tan presentable que digamos.

- Me daré una ducha Blondi, no quiero oler mal para nuestra cita.- contesta Eugene con una coqueta mirada.

- Está bien yo te espero- contesta la princesa, con un delicado rubor, en sus mejillas rosas.

Ya era hora de poner en marcha su plan, ella tenía ciertas dudas sobre la anatomía, pero ya serían contestadas.

Al entrar al cuarto de baño, Rapunzel se encuentra a un musculoso castaño, bañandose detrás de un no tan trasparente cristal. Por un momento pensó en arrepentirse, pero no cambiaría de planes, esto lo haría sí o sí.

En ese momento, supo que ya era hora, comenzó a desvestirse lentamente hasta quedar completamente desnuda. No se imaginaba mucho la reacción que tendría Eugene cuando la vea, pero ella quiere hacerlo, quiere demostrarle que ella no es como sus otras mujeres y que no tiene miedo. (Aunque Eugene eso ya lo sabe)

Caminó hasta las puertas de la ducha, y entró sin mirar atrás, para encontrarse con un Eugene muy asombrado. Rapunzel no dudó más, y besó a ese guapo castaño que la volvía loca, cada vez más hasta que el beso se fue volviendo cada vez más intenso.

Se separaron por falta de aire, momento perfecto, para que Eugene hiciera sus preguntas.

- ¿A que debo su excitante visita?- Pregunta Eugene mientras la extrecha más a sus brazos.

- ¿Qué una dulce e inocente chica no puede bañarse con su novio?

- JA! ¿Dulce e inocente?. Me parece que esa chica no ha venido hoy.- Contesta Eugene entre medio de unas risas.

- Muy chistoso, pero es verdad no ha venido hoy, se fue a tomar unas vacaciones.

- ¿Y de cuanto tiempo estamos hablando precisamente?- Pregunta el joven, entre besos.

- Todo el tiempo que tú quieras.

Y con eso Eugene no necesitó más, la alzó hasta sus caderas para chocarla contra la pared, y comenzó a besarla por todo el cuerpo.

Rapunzel se derretía en sus brazos, cada beso y cada caricia, la volvían loca. Ella comezó a acariciarlo también, y parece que a Eugene le encanta, ya que con cada caricia largaba un gran suspiro.

Entre medio de tantos besos y carisias, Rapunzel siente algo duro en su estómago, tan duro que provocaba que en la parte baja del abdomen Rapunzel comenzaba a sentirse muy caliente.

Rapunzel y Eugene comenzaron a sentirse cada vez más excitados uno con el otro, a tal punto que Eugene no aguantaba más las ganas de hacerla suya ahí mismo, pero por otro lado sabía que Rapunzel no tenía ninguna esperiencia en eso y que podría lastimarla.

- Eugene hazme el amor- Suplica la princesa con un pucherito en sus labios.

En ese momento Eugene vió eso sensual, y no lo dudaría un minuto más, ya que sabía que esto sería dificil de repetir.

- Por supuesto Blondi, por mí no hay ningún problema, pero... ¿Sábes que ya no hay vuelta atrás no?- Cuestiona Eugene algo preocupado.

- Sí lo sé, también sé que en la primera vez duele y puedo sangrar, pero se que tú nunca me harás daño. Estoy completamente segura de esto amor, quedate tranquilo.

- Entonces, solo relájate y disfruta, preciosa- Contesta Eugene con su boca en la suya.

Luego de tantos juegos, Eugene se da cuenta de que Rapunzel ya está lista, y eso lo estaba haciendo poner muy ansioso.

- Preciosa, ya es hora, ¿Estás preparada?

- Nunca estube, tan segura y preparadapara para algo, en mi vida.

- Está bien, pero recuerda que tú tienes todo el control sobre esto, si te duele demasiado me avisas y yo me detengo. ¿SÍ?

- Sí, por supuesto, yo te aviso.

En ese momento, Eugene comenzó a abrir las piernas de la jóven, para comprobar que estuviera lo suficientemente mojada.

Luego se pone en posición, pero antes de penetrarla, la mira y ella se encontraba con los jos cerrados y mordiendose el labio. Eugene no dejaba de excitarse con esa mirada, pero sabía que era mejor continuar, comienza a penetrarla suavemente pero al mismo tiempo con calentura.

Rapunzel comienza a abrir los ojos, para luego cerrarlos de nuevo, cuando siente un fuerte dolor en su zona. Eugene se da cuenta de esto y comienza a detenerse, pero ella no quería que se detuviera y lo incita a seguir.

Eugene sigue penetrandola, pero aún más despacio, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de ella, en ese momento sabía que era mejor dejarla hasta que se acostumbre a esa nueva sensación de llenado.

Luego de unos minutos, Rapunzel mueve sus caderas invitandolo a seguir, ella nunca había sentido eso pero a ella le encantaba.

Eugene comenzó a moverse, primero lento y después cada vez más fuerte dentro de ella, con eso Rapunzel lo acariciaba y lo besaba mientras gritaba su nombre una y otra vez.

- EUGENEEE OHHH EUGEENEEE DIOOSS OH OHHH OHHH

Con eso Rapunzel comprueba que existe dios y que está en el cielo, ya que Eugene lo hacía verlo cada vez más, con cada beso y con cada caricia caliente.

Y Eugene no se quedaba atrás, con cada estocada que le daba, se volvía loco.

- RAPUNZEEELL AHH DIIOS ESTÁS TAN TAN CALIENTEEE Y APRETADAAA AHHH

Así siguieron, hasta que sintieron que ya no aguantaban más, que cada uno se estaba por venir on el otro.

- Eugenee creoo que mee vengooo- Comunica entrecortadamente la princesa.

- Ventee conmigo precioosaaa siiiii- Respone Eugene Excitado.

- OHH SII EUGENEEEE!

- OHHHH RAPUNZEEEEL!

Luego de 3 horas de pasión imperecedera en la ducha, Eugene y Rapunzel deciden salir y vestirse.

Ya exaustos, los dos caen en la cama de la habitación de Eugene, con un beso que transmitirse todo el amor que sienten por el otro.

- Te amo preciosa, eso estuvo increíble, gracias por todo- agradece Eugene entre besos.

- Gracias a tí Eugene, por amarme y hacerme tú mujer, eso fue lo más excitante y hermozo que viví en mi vida.

- Por nada preciosa, siempre te voy a amar nunca lo dudes, tú eres mi nuevo sueño.

- Y tú el mío- contesta Rapunzel con un claro brillo en sus ojos.

Y con eso los dos se besan de nuevo, y caen rendidos uno con el otro en un sueño, para quedarse dormidos juntos hasta que ellos lo crean necesario.

Rapunzel se queda soñando con ese musculoso castaño, que en su sueño de la mañana, la besaba y la acariciaba sin cesar. Solo para permitirle decir algo entre sus prohibidos sueños:

"Amo la Anatomía"

FIN


End file.
